mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 142: Tom Bosley Upskirts
"Tom Bosely Upskirts" was originally released on March 5, 2013. Description They said it couldn't be done! Who said it? We did. Because two-thirds of us were pretty sick all week, which makes recording a podcast (or sitting upright) a harrowing task. But we love you too much to quit. It's our biggest fault. Suggested Talking Points Throwing DJ Jazzy Jeff, Netflix with John Wayne Gacy, The Rest of the Story, A quiver of dildos, the shenannies, the documentary Jack Frost Outline 05:15 - Hi, I'm a 22-year-old girl, and I have a problem with what I call "nerd rage." It seems to be getting in the way of my dating life. Guys don't seem to like it when I let it out, but it's almost involuntary. When someone brings up an extant movie, I go off on twenty minute tangents without realizing I'm even doing it, or getting into hours-long arguments over who would win between Loki and the Hulk. I've tried dating not-nerdy guys to avoid the arguments, but I would die a little inside each time a Doctor Who reference falls on deaf ears. What should I do? Should I tone down the nerdiness, or just keep waiting for David Tennant himself to whisk me away? -- Allons-y In Charlotte, North Carolina 10:25 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user Wolf Runa, who asks: Who would win in a fight between the dad in the Wonder Years and the dad in Happy Days and why? They both rule a strict house but who'd win a fight between the two behemoths? 18:15 - Recently I've been feeling that I think about things too much. Sometimes I find I'm unable to take action because I'm busy thinking about what might happen. Case in point, I recently helped my friend DJ a dance party, and a girl I don't know came up and tried to dance with me. I wasn't dancing before, and rather than getting out on the floor and have a good time I thought about all the reasons why I shouldn't or why it wouldn't be appropriate. Pretty soon this girl made some excuses and left. I wasn't able to have any fun because I was thinking too hard. Is this a problem or is it a personality trait? --Introspective in Indiana 26:32 - MZ - Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Advertisement for Risk (podcast). 30:19 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Obese Catholic, who asks: Is it safe to let my horse live in my bathroom? 37:34 - I'm twenty years old, and while I'm fortunate to have my parents pay my tuition (something I'm very grateful for), I try not to rely on their financial assistance as much as possible. I just got a text message from my dad saying he put a hundred dollars in my bank account "as a gift for a rainy day." While a hundo is nice, I feel bad for taking the money. Should I just give him the money back as I step towards independence, or should I take the gift and go with it. -- Mr. Wants To Be Independent 39:52 - I just moved into a new apartment building. I'm loving everything about the upgrade in space compared to my last place; however, my next-door neighbors have started ruining my excitement by playing their music TV all day every day. Now here's the thing: they aren't blasting it by any means, but the bass is audible enough to hear in my apartment. It makes watching quiet movies hilarious because its hard to appreciate a haunting scene with Philip Seymour Hoffman, with a quiet "voomph voomph voomph" in the background. I can usually drown it out by playing my TV and music, but then I'm just annoying my downstairs/upstairs neighbors. Short version: am I right to be so annoyed with this barely-noticeable noise, or am I just a premium rush? -- Irate In Illinois 44:37 - Y - Sent in by Joe Ruscio, from Yahoo Answers user R, who asks: Is it cool so see a boy sagging their pants? If you like it, what type of underwear should it be and how low? If you don't like it , why? 49:58 - Housekeeping 53:51 - FY - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Katherine, who asks: Opinions on the name Pretzil for a girl? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Ira Wray Category:Jakob Locker Category:Horses